


Mary and the Micronations

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: It happened to be one of those days where all of the countries of the world had a world meeting. Mary, however, wanted to see what a real world meeting was like. Unfortunately, not being allowed in the world meeting made her eventually throw a tantrum and make her cry. Hearing her cries, a familiar friend, Sealand, invites Mary to join another world meeting that she had no idea even was happening in the first place!A highly requested story by many on Tumblr!
Series: The Magic Almanac [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424335
Kudos: 1





	Mary and the Micronations

It was that time of the month for the nations in Friendship Manor to having a world meeting. This time, all of the nations of the world were involved in this world meeting and must attend, except for someone in particular however...

As the nations lined up outside of the great meeting room, the Bearer of the Almanac herself was nearly squished between two nations, trying her best to make it in to the meeting. Her plan was a success until the line suddenly stopped moving, having Mary bump into England, who was right in front of her. He was taken by surprise upon seeing Mary right behind him!

"Ah! Mary!" He exclaimed, "I see you want to be a country too, huh?"

"I wanna see a world meeting!" Mary happily exclaimed, "So I can pretend to be a country like you!"

Soon enough, his smile faded away as he knelt down to Mary. "I know how much you want to see these world meetings, dear," he began, "But these world meetings aren't really the most child-friendly nor the best place to play right now. I know some of the other nations said they want to take you someday, but this one is very serious and you might get bored during it. Please understand that this world meeting is very important for all of us, and you can wait until it's over, alright?"

Mary's smile drooped to a frown as she crossed her arms. She was about to get quite fussy, and England sensed it from quite a distance.

"Now don't you get fussy with me, young lady!" England said, waggling his finger a bit, "You can't always get what you want, Mary. That's what this one song has always said that can apply to a lot of people."

Mary sat on the ground in protest as the other nations turned around to see that the Bearer of the Almanac herself isn't happy. However, Mary's plot was foiled, and the nations went back into waiting to get in the meeting room. Now she had to use a last resort to get the attention of the nations, which was slowly building up inside of her. She flopped on her stomach and began kicking her legs and waving her arms while she began to cry and scream.

"Oh bother," England said, "She's having a tantrum."

As the nation's attention went towards Mary for a bit, they all soon began to march into the meeting room, leaving poor Mary behind. The last one to enter the room closed the door right when Mary was close to going in the room, only to end up slamming herself against the door. Poor Mary was upset and a bit hurt, and all she can do at this point was cry. Her cries were quite loud, and the nations in the meeting room grew rather concerned about her. Alas, Germany wanted to start this meeting as soon as possible and vowed to himself to make up to Mary at the end of the meeting.

However, Mary's cries did lure someone else towards her; Someone rather familiar to her and possibly someone she might have a crush on in the first place. Why, of course, it was Sealand! He was trying to find where Mary was by following the sound of her cries, but soon saw her lying on the floor by the sealed off entrance to the meeting room.

"Mary?" Sealand slowly approached her, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her face filled with tears running down her cheeks and mucus sticking out of her nose. Sealand cringed a bit, but soon went back to doing his best to see what was wrong with Mary.

"I wanted to go in a world meeting," Mary whined, "And Mr. England said no and then I got hit by the door and it hurts!"

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Sealand exclaimed, "I'm having a world meeting too, and you're welcome to join us!"

"I wanna see Mr. Germany though..."

"Well, it does give you a cool opportunity to meet new friends, Mary!"

"Are they nice, too?"

"What kind of question is that?! Of course they are! My world meeting is better than the actual world meeting because we allow anyone to join!" He then held his hand out for Mary, whose crying nearly ceased. She grabbed his hand and stood up, her legs a bit wobbly from being on the ground for a while. Sealand caught her, and made their way to wherever his little gathering of nations were held.

Outside in the gardens, Mary noticed a little conglomeration of nations that she never saw before, most of them being children, though there were a few grownups present as well. Mary was rather shy and hid behind Sealand, though she did eventually revealed herself to the others.

"Alright everyone!" Sealand announced, "This just happens to be the Bearer of the Almanac herself! As the Principality of Sealand, leader of the Micronation Brigade, I welcome Mary, Bearer of the Almanac, into our world meeting as a special guest!"

As everyone clapped excitedly, someone was rather cross and briefly interrupted the ceremonious clapping.

"That could have been me, you absolute fool!" Said one particular redhead.

"Ladonia, how many times did we have to go over this? We all agreed that I would be the one leading the meetings."

"Whatever."

"Who's the little runt?! I want her out of my sight!"

"Oh what a fabulous charming young lady!"

The other micronations began to stir a commotion, talking about how Sealand could possibly allow the Bearer of the Almanac, who just happened to be the youngest out of the entire group, into this kind of thing.

"Quiet everyone!" Sealand screamed before the entire group was about to be out of control, "Mary is really sensitive, so please be nice to her!"

After the other micronations quieted down, Mary suddenly burst right back into tears due to the loudness of the commotion and some rather intimidating faces.

"Oh dear." Sealand had undoubtedly put himself quite in a situation. He had to think of something, and quick!

"Hey, Mary! Look!" Sealand was trying his best to distract Mary, "I'm a unicorn! They're so magical and pretty! Neeeeigh!! Wait, what's the name of that one pony from that show you like who is a unicorn and a pegasus? Oh yeah! She has wings and she can fly too!"

Nothing. Mary was still crying. Some of the other micronations were smirking at Sealand, trying their best to contain their laughter.

"It's not working..." Sealand muttered to himself, until something genius came up in his head! "Oh! Mary! Look at me!" He began to hop in front of her in place, which suddenly made Mary stop crying.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and give a little shake!" After doing that, Sealand felt like he was about to die a little inside, thinking Mary would disapprove of such a thing. In a twist of events, Mary actually stopped crying! She approached the micronation and hugged him really tightly.

"You really did it, Sealand!" Mary exclaimed, "You're Princess Cadance now!"

"Well, I know how much you wanted to see me do that. It was only a last resort."

The other micronations were in awe at Mary and Sealand's relationship. Unfortunately, laughter erupted among them.

"Awww, Sealand is a babysitter!"

"Sealand is so obsessed with ponies now!"

"What a wuss."

As the other micronations began to make fun of Sealand, poor Mary felt that she needed to do something to defend Sealand, the very boy that she sees as her best friend. She stood in front of him, spreading her arms out.

"Leave Sealand alone, you wafflehangers!" Mary exclaimed all of a sudden, still a bit teary-eyed. The micronations all suddenly stopped their commotion and gasped upon hearing the Bearer of the Almanac herself scolding a bunch of micronations.

"Y-yes Bearer of the Almanac!" they all exclaimed, immediately shutting up.

"Woah, you're really good, Mary!" Sealand said, "No wonder you got to be the Bearer of the Almanac!"

"And i'll do anything for my bestest friend Sealand!" She wiped the tears off her eyes and was back to her normal self.

"Well then! As we micronations have learned, it's always a good idea to introduce ourselves! Mary knows that I am Sealand because well, we're playmates and-"

"I love Sealand!" Mary exclaimed out of absolutely nowhere, still hugging him.

"Mary, not now, please! Um, anyways, would you, erm, all care to introduce yourselves to Mary?"

A young girl, just slightly older than Mary, approached her and held her hand out. "My name is Wy. It is nice to meet you, Bearer of the Almanac."

Mary tilted her head, confused at such a name. "Wy? Why is a country called like the letter Y?"

"No, no, Mary. It's spelled W-Y."

"Wy, be nice to her!" Sealand whispered under his breath, making sure Mary wouldn't notice. He then went back to his normal speaking volume. "Anyways! I think you and Wy would be great friends, Mary! You both love to do art, right? Oh! You gotta show her some of the art you did, Mary!"

Mary was oblivious, but was focusing on some of the other micronations, but soon wandered away from Sealand to investigate someone she thought was rather familiar.

"You look like Mr. Italy!" she exclaimed, pointing at his curl.

"Oh! My curl?" He said, looking up at the rather blocky curl on his head. "Why, I just happen to be related to them! I am the Principality of Seborga, and it's rather nice to meet you!" He crouched down to Mary's height and held his hand out, with the young child shaking it.

"Sealand! I made a new friend!" she exclaimed, "Lookie! Lookie!"

As Sealand turned around at Mary's calls for him, Seborga grabbed her and began to spin the Bearer of the Almanac all around as the two began to laugh together.

"You're an airplane now!" Seborga laughed, "Vroom vroom! Ah, Mama Mia, my poor arms have gotten tired! Down you go!" He then placed Mary back on her feet.

"I'm going to make a lot of new friends today, Mr. Seborga!" Mary exclaimed, "And you're the first new friend I made today!"

"Aw, really? Well, that's quite an honor! I really like you as a friend already, and I'm sure to tell Italy and Romano that I finally met you! Now go on little child, there's so many more of us to meet!"

Mary wandered through the group, seeing who she can befriend next. Someone stood out from her, but she cannot put her finger on who she thought it was. Nonetheless, she approached them until...

"Watch it, kid!" 

Poor Mary was frightened, but had nowhere to hide. She was on the verge of tears once again and hid within a velvety purple cape that someone wore. The cape wearer though, felt Mary's presence and revealed her unintentionally.

"Oh! Looks like the Bearer of the Almanac has found me!" he exclaimed, soon kneeling down to her height with his cape still cloaked around her, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"S...Scary!" Mary exclaimed, pointing at the micronation that scared her.

"Oh you poor thing! That's just how Molossia is. He should learn how to be nicer to people after all!"

"And who can take someone so seriously when your name sounds like Butt River or possibly be related to Jabba the Hutt?"

Mary froze, but soon began to giggle.

"What's so funny, child? Molossia over there or me?"

"Molasses! Molasses! That's what Mr. Germany puts in the cookies!"

"Oh, is that so? It sure does sound like Molasses!"

Molossia was not amused in the slightest. "Hey! Shut your mouth!" 

"Molossia, I mean, Molasses, is always angry like that, Mary. You just gotta kill him gracefully with your pure heart."

"Ah, shaddup!" 

Mary however, couldn't help at feeling how soft the cape was and began to play with it in her hands. It was just like she discovered something new! 

"Oh, do be careful with that," he said, "Only the finest of the fine can touch it. But I give you an exception since you are the Bearer of the Almanac."

Mary looked up at him. "Are you a prince?" she asked, soon coming out of hiding, "You look like a prince from a magical kingdom!"

"Oho! Why I could be just a prince! I am the fabulous Principality of Hutt River, at your service, my lady!" The princely micronation knelt down before Mary, which very much made her happy until she felt someone push her over!

"That should have been me! Bow to me or else you will perish!"

Once again, Mary was crying loudly for the third time from being hurt. 

"Ladonia! How could you!" Sealand scolded, running over to Mary's aid, "Come on Mary please don't cry now! We'll deal with Ladonia, alright?"

Wy also ran over to help out, hoisting Mary up just a bit, but still having her sit down. "Sealand, I think Ladonia is going to continue to bully Mary no matter what," Wy said, "We need to close the laptop and now!" 

"That's what i've been planning to do!" Sealand replied, "I just happened to leave it nearby here in case this even happened in the first place!" 

Sealand did go off on his way in order to find the laptop that hosted Ladonia. Poor Molossia was covering his ears at hearing Mary wailing! 

"Someone shut this kid up!" Molossia yelled, "Seborga! Get your stinkin' ass over here! I ain't responsible for being some kid's father!"

"Y-yes Molossia!" Seborga ran over to Mary as fast as he can, soon picking her up in his arms. He held out Mary, who was still facing the micronation.

"Mary! Look at your Uncle Seborga!" he cooed, "There's no need to be so sad, just put that frown upside down~!" Seborga then began to gently shake her and eventually pulled her in for a hug. "Awwww! I could just dance with you now!" He then gently held Mary's hand and extended her arm, soon bouncing with her holding on. It looked just like they were ballroom dancing! 

Meanwhile, Sealand was running back with Ladonia's laptop in hand. He was especially careful to not break it as this was Ladonia's only lifeline. However, in the end, all he saw was Mary and Seborga dancing a little bit together.

"Hutt River, hold Ladonia's laptop for me please?" Sealand said politely, giving the laptop to his fellow micronation comrade. He huffed his chest and approached Ladonia, who was just about to cause more mischief with Mary.

"Oh great, what is it Sealand?" Ladonia sneered, "I ain't afraid of being sent to the laptop, you know."

"Look Ladonia," Sealand began, "Mary is really close to my heart and if you continue bullying her for the way she is, I may have to seal you in your laptop. She has to deal with a bully in school, you know, and she doesn't wanna be reminded of that. Understood?"

"Whatever." 

"I trust Hutt River with the laptop. Now then, I believe we should start this meeting off with a bang! Seborga, is Mary all better?" 

"She sure is!" Seborga answered gleefully, still holding Mary in his arms, "Is that right?"

"Yeah!" Mary answered, "Mr. Seborga, I want down." 

"Right!" He knelt down and opened his arms up, freeing Mary out of his clutches. She then ran over besides Sealand, holding his hand. "Sealand! Did you see my new friend, Mr. Seborga?" Mary asked, "He's really, really nice!" 

"Not now Mary, the meeting is going to start," Sealand whispered to her, soon raising his voice back up. "It is a great honor for me to have the Bearer of the Almanac here, and thus she will have the great experience of the Micronation Brigade! Who needs going to a real World Meeting when you have us, right Mary?" Mary nodded in response to the question.

"I wanna make my own country too!" Mary exclaimed suddenly, "So I can have my own country and then I can go to the world meetings!" 

"Wow, you sure have spirit," Hutt River commented, "And that is very important for all countries, even micronations!" 

"Oh! What a nice surprise!" Sealand said, but was soon interrupted by Mary right after. 

"Sealand, I have an idea!" 

"What is it, Mary?"

"I'm going to make Cottonball my Vice President and he needs to be at the meeting too!" 

"What?! Right now?! We've got a meeting—" Sealand sighed upon seeing Mary running back into the Manor, "Be quick, okay?!"

As fast as she can, Mary ran into the manor and towards the ballroom so she can return to her bedroom to grab Cottonball, the beloved stuffed unicorn plush that she cherishes. Thankfully, none of the other nations were around due to their world meeting in session to see Mary climbing the stairs on all fours, thinking she will get there faster. As soon as she got to the mezzanine, she stood back up on her feet and began to enter the gates that lead to her bedroom. It wasn't long until she made it to her bedroom, and the search for Cottonball began. Thankfully, he wasn't that hard to find, but Mary also decided to bring someone else to see the meeting. There was also Elliott the dragon, who sat peacefully on her bed.

"You're coming too, Elliott!" Mary said, grabbing the stuffed dragon with her. She immediately hopped right back into the Almanac and headed right out to where the Micronations conglomerated for their annual micronation meetup. 

Meanwhile in the gardens, Sealand was getting a bit antsy and was just about to start pacing. That was when he took the first step, he heard a faint voice in the distance that grew louder and louder.

"Sealand! Sealaaaand!" 

He turned around to see Mary approaching him as fast as she could, soon losing her breath as she got to him. 

"Mary, didn't you say you wanted to get just Cottonball?" Sealand asked, noting Elliott in Mary's other hand,

"Elliott said he wanted to see the meeting too!" Mary answered, "He can be with Mr. Seborga!" 

"You really like Seborga, huh?" 

"Yeah!" She ran over to him and held up Elliott for her new friend to hold. He gladly accepted, feeling how soft the dragon was. Mary then sat right on his lap, holding Cottonball in her hands.

"Now, let us finally start the meeting! Um, actually, I forgot what we were going to talk about..." 

"Oh!" Hutt River answered, "Didn't you want to make the lass an honorary micronation?" 

"I wanna be a country!" Mary exclaimed as she raised her hand, "We can think of what kind of country I can be and have my own flag!" 

"Er, I have paper so you can make your own flag?" Wy said, "Plus I bought these for you so you don't have to use my art supplies and ruin them." She took out a box of cheap crayons for Mary as well as providing her a sheet of paper. 

"Thanks, Wy!" Mary said, "But I don't know what my flag should be!" 

"Well, what are your favorite colors, Mary?" Wy asked,

"And what kinds of things do you like?" Hutt River asked, "I can immediately think of one thing that I see that you like." 

Mary pondered for a bit, until a spark of her imagination was ignited! She flopped on her stomach and began to scribble everywhere on the paper that she was given. The other micronations watched her until she held up her new finished creation.

"I am now the country of Mary Land!" she exclaimed as she held up her flag as high as possible, "Everyone gets free pizza and a pony!" 

As she held up the flag, Ladonia approached her, soon snatching it off of her hands. "What kind of flag is this?" He sneered, "Are you serious? You put your stupid unicorn on there? Lame. I can think of something better than that!" 

"Give my flag back!" Mary cried, trying her best to reach it, even though Ladonia held up the flag as high as he can.

"Only lame-os would wanna see your flag anyways."

"Not this shit again," Molossia muttered, "Hutt, gimme the laptop." He snatched the laptop out of his hands and immediately pushed the power button. In a flash, Ladonia simply vanished as Mary's flag slowly floated down to her. She caught it before it touched the ground.

"Where did Ladonia go?" Mary said, trying to touch the air where Ladonia just stood before disappearing out of sight, "He did a poof!" 

"Right in here, kid." Molossia said, pointing at the laptop. "Molossia is an internet nation, so he lives in a computer. It's his little time out chair." 

"Wowwie! He lives in the computer?!" 

"Don't touch."

"Mr. Molasses, I wonder why you're angry a lot."

Molossia sighed, closing the laptop that contained Ladonia himself and placed it aside. "It's...a long story. Long ago, there was a great battle that happened and that I saw myself with my own two eyes. It was a hostile takeover of my country and my land. A great and powerful dictator was now its leader. They called the nation they created....Kickassia."

"Molossia, watch your language!" Seborga exclaimed, "There's a child here!"

"How the hell am I going to explain to her the true nature of this?!" Molossia protested, "Kickassia ruined my life, dammit!" He cleared his throat, continuing to explain the story of Kickassia and Molossia. "Yes, Kickassia ruined me. Everyone now knows me because of those Kickassians. Thankfully, me and my boss fought hard to get back what was rightfully ours." 

"Was there big explosions?!"

"Yep."

"And people going pew pew pew BOOOM!"

"You got it, kid. Now go away."

Mary was too oblivious to realize that Molossia was harsh towards her, but she returned to her best friend Sealand. 

"Hey, has anyone seen Kugelmugel anywhere?" Wy asked, "He's usually here!"

"Probably won't shut up about art," Sealand answered, "Besides, he only cares about art more than these meetings anyways." 

"Kugel...mugel?" Mary asked, "Who's that?" 

"Well, he's quite an art freak." 

"His name sounds funny, too!" 

"Yeah, and his house is a giant ball, too!" 

Mary was giggling, holding her newly erected flag of Mary Land close to her. "His name sounds like Cakey Makey!" 

"Oh, speak of the devil!" Sealand exclaimed, "Here he is." 

Mary was quite puzzled at the sight of the micronation approaching her. She had never saw a boy wearing braids before, let alone, having really long hair!

"May I...see your art?" Kugelmugel asked politely, "I do believe a country's flag being artistic is very important, after all. I have heard you wanted to make your own country, yes?"

Mary handed her drawing over to Kugelmugel as he began to examine everything about it to the smallest detail, despite Mary not being able to do much detail at all due to her lack of knowledge for art. 

"I can indeed certify that this flag is indeed art," Kugelmugel decreed, "The colors and your unicorn, thus make it art." 

"Ladonia didn't like it, though," Mary said, "He took it out of my hands like a meanie and held it so I won't get it."

"Ah. Ladonia is like that. Your feelings are indeed artistic as well, as well as the words we speak."

Mary blinked her eyes, soon looking up at Wy nearby. "I don't get it." Mary said, "Is everything artistic, like me and you and the whole world?"

"Mary, don't get him thinking like that!" Wy protested, "He's going to explode!" 

Mary, taking things rather literally, ran behind Sealand to hide, thinking that Kugelmugel is in fact, literally going to explode.

"Mary, he's not going to actually explode!" Sealand laughed, "He just...erm, gets into his mind a lot about art. Oh goodness, we've really been behind on our meeting, huh? Let us continue, shall we?" 

"But what if Cakey Makey really is going to explode?" Mary whimpered

"Don't worry, he won't explode. We'll find ways to calm him down, alright? You can just stay by me for now." 

Mary nodded, staying close to Sealand. "Now back to our meeting! As we have just demonstrated, I am proud to say that Mary has now officially made her own country!"

Everyone around Mary applauded her, especially Seborga. He was clapping normally, but soon grabbed Elliott the dragon and made it appear that it looked like the stuffed toy was clapping as well. 

"Mary, do you have any words you would like to add?"

Mary stood firm, holding her drawing and Cottonball together. "This is the flag of Mary Land!" She began, "Cottonball is on it because he will be the vice president! I will be president of Mary Land because I am nice and I love all of my friends!!"

"What will you do for your people, President Mary?" Hutt River asked,

"Everyone gets a pony and pizza, because I like ponies and I also like pizza." Mary answered, "Cheesey pizza!" 

"You know, I like your attitude," Molossia said, "Just give me a cheese pizza. I don't need no ponies." 

"Mary was born to be a leader after all!" Sealand declared, "She's doing so much for her people already!" 

As Mary began to absorb all of the praise that her fellow friends gave to her, Mary soon then saw someone familiar approaching the group. She immediately knew it was Germany just by looking! He was wearing his usual business attire that he would wear at every world meeting, as well as a pair of reading glasses. 

"Mr. Germany!" Mary exclaimed, running towards him as she held onto Cottonball and the flag of her newly-created nation. Germany extended his arms out, grabbing the child and holding her gently. 

"Hallo, Mary." Germany said, "Did you have fun with your friends?" 

"Yeah!" Mary exclaimed, "I made my own country and I made a lot of new friends today!" 

"Ah, did you now?" Germany seemed unfazed that Mary decided to make her own country; after all, she is just playing something wholesome with a friend and many new faces. "We just finished our world meeting not too long ago, but I did hear you crying earlier. Are you feeling all better?" 

Mary nodded. "Look what I made!" She held up her artistic creation to him. "It's my flag!" 

"Oh, a flag! I see! It's very pretty. Is your country called Mary Land?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Hm, and I see Cottonball is there too."

"Cottonball is Vice President!" 

"Ah, I see you're making a democracy. We could perhaps play World Meeting in your bedroom, so you can have more friends to live in Mary Land."

Seborga approached the two, holding Elliott in his arms. "Ah, Mary," he said, "You don't wanna leave your friend behind." Mary grabbed Elliott in her other arm, now all cozied up as she was being held by Germany. 

"Thank you, Mr. Seborga!" Mary said, "I like Elliott too." 

"Now say bye-bye to your new friends, Mary." Germany said, smiling. 

"Bye bye!" Mary said, waving at the micronations. The two went towards the manor as they heard the farewells from the new friends she made. Once they were far enough, Mary continued to tell Germany all about Mary Land and how her country will give everyone free pizza and a pony. 

Back at the group of micronations, Seborga was all teary-eyed. "I've never seen something so wholesome in my entire life!" He said, sniffling, "Mama mia, my heart!" 

"I admit, the kid's cute," Molossia said, "But I can't deal with her crying. Besides, Maryland is already a thing anyways, but that's thousands of miles away from me. None of my business, though." 

"Well, at least she did see an actual meeting of nations nonetheless," Sealand added, "I admit, I always wanted her to meet you guys. Hopefully, now that she knows that we exist, she will tell everyone about us, and then everyone will get to know us!" 


End file.
